Mistress Starlight Amore
Mistress Starlight Amore is a 2014 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Lady Almathea from the novel The Last Unicorn. She is a Roybel, unsure of her destiny. She was oringaly a Community OC, but Grimm Master adopted the young unicorn.~ Portrayers Mistress Starlight would be voiced by Tara Strong, who is famous for doing Twilight Sparkle on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. An obvious vocal difference of the characters would be that Shooting has a higher toned voice and a light British accent. Character Personality Mistress Starlight is a young lady who will take the pledge as the next Lady Almathea. She is more than excited for this event, but would like to change her ending to one where she gets to keep her true love. She doesnt count herself as a rebel, either. So she calls herself a Roybel so no one would be confused. At this moment, she is the last unicorn in the world, just like her mother was before. She also likes to be known as Mistress Starlight, like how her mother was known as Lady Amalthea. Appearance Mistress Starlight has a bit of a petite figure. She, while in her human form, has pale peaches-and-cream skin with loose, light-lavender hair. Her almond-shaped eyes are a bright and shimmering periwinkle blue. Starlight has other notable features, such as a silver star marking under her left eye, and a pearly white horn potruding from her forehead. In her unicorn form, Starlight is a white-furred mare with a loose, light-lavender mane and the same pearly-white horn (along with the mark under her eye), same eye color, and a loose tail that matches her mane. Story The Last Unicorn How does Mistress Starlight come into it? When Amalthea returned to her forest, she decided that a new unicorn needed to be born to make certain that their species would never die out. Mistress Starlight was that unicorn. Relationships Family Because her mother died when she was a young Unicorn, Mistress Starlight was adopted by the Charming Family, originally as a pet . But she had fond memories of the forest where she had spent her early childhood and her mother, who remains a nostalgic and ethereal presence in her memories. Her memories of the Charmings, have not been as pleasant, but recently have not been bad, though earlier in her life when she had pet status, it was worse. Friends TBA Romance Romance is part of the reason why she is a Roybel. She wishes to find her own prince charming instead of living the rest of her life in regret. Pet TBA Outfits Basic TBA Trivia *This page at first was Shooting Star, who was daughter of Twilight Sparkle *She actually doesn't have an actual real last name, as neither did her mother. When adopted by the Charmings, she did not want to change her last name to theirs, so she uses her middle name, Amore, instead. Theme Song Gallery Starlight reference.png|Starlight by Mishachu Tubby Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Category:The Last Unicorn Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Grimms' Adopted Army